


Kazuichi Is Punished In his Room

by Coolguy1997



Series: Kazuichi in Despair [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bruises, Grinding, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coolguy1997/pseuds/Coolguy1997
Summary: “Think carefully and say that again to my face” he said as he ripped his hands away from his eyes. Nagito was angry. It was the first time Kazuichi had seen him angry. At most, he would be exasperated or annoyed.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Soda Kazuichi
Series: Kazuichi in Despair [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1012662
Kudos: 16





	Kazuichi Is Punished In his Room

The next morning Kazuichi woke up feeling horrible as the sun landed on his eyes. He hissed at the intrusive brightness as he covered his eyes. When his vision returned to him and focused, he nearly screamed. The room was a mess and it looked like a crime scene. All the memories of what happened the night before came flooding back. The drugs, the pain, and the sex hit him in waves. It overwhelmed him to the point that he threw up yellow juices where he was. He looked for his clothes and scrambled for them. He hurriedly put the yellow jumpsuit on before running to the door. He slammed the door behind him and made a mad dash for his own room. He ran into something and fell down. He rubbed his arm as he looked around. Chiaki was who he ran into. It made him look at her in confusion as she looked back at him in concern. She asked “Are you okay, Kazuichi? I heard shouting and screaming”. He looked back to the cottage Hajime was still inside. Guilt began flooding in again as he made a groan.

Chiaki crawled forward and said “You don’t need to panic. If… you were hurt, we can take you to get help”. She put a hand on his shoulder and gave him an encouraging smile. He blushed as the image was a bit stimulating. “Oh… um, I guess I’m a bit sore. I could go look for the bombs if they’re still around. We don’t have much time left, do we?” he said. She looked thoughtful for a moment before she crawled closer and leaned forward so her mouth was at his ear. He turned his face in embarrassment. “Chi-chiaki! I-I’m loyal to Miss Sonia. I’m sorry, but I don’t need to be tempted right now”. She pouted and said “I’m serious”. She looked around before whispering “If you two were hurt… by Fuyuhiko, you can tell me. I saw him leave a few hours ago. Did he hurt you?” in his ear. Kazuichi flinched back before jumping to his feet. “I-I-I don’t know what you are talking about. I mean, nothing at all happened last night.” He then hurried past Chiaki and her concerned face. He rushed to his own cottage and locked the door behind him.

Nagito was sitting on his bed waiting for him. “Kazuichi, you’re finally back. I was just about to go out to look for you” he said. Kazuichi screamed as his back hit the door. The soreness of his body flared up and he yelped as his legs gave out. Nagito laughed as he walked over. Kazuichi could see he was also hurt. However, Nagito seemed to relish the pain. It made him tremble in fear as the Ultimate Lucky Student came closer. Nagito lowered himself down until he was on his haunches and looked down at him. “Is this the best you can do? I guess someone like you could only get this far”. Kazuichi looked up and gasped as he got a glimpse of his face. The madness and full malice in his eyes took Kazuichi’s breath away. Nagito’s face softened as he raised his arms in a conciliatory posture. “Now now Kazuichi. I’m happy you have learned your place, but this is not going to stop my revenge”. Kazuichi shook his head in panic, but Nagito only shhed him as he rubbed circles on his back.

Kazuichi began crying violently on the floor. Nagito took him by the arms and dragged him to the bed. With a surprising amount of strength, he lifted the pink haired boy by the waist. He felt a bit like a sack of potatoes. He didn’t like the feeling at all. “You like picking on weaker people or something!? You monster! I didn’t do anything to you!” he yelled as he covered his face to hide his fear. It was a few minutes too late, but it was the thought that counted. His tears had finally begun to stop when Nagito said “What did you just say? I don’t think I heard you”. Kazuichi repeated what he said in a mumble. He instinctively began curling in on himself. Nagito scoffed and rested his hands on Kazuichi’s wrists. “Think carefully and say that again to my face” he said as he ripped his hands away from his eyes. Nagito was angry. It was the first time Kazuichi had seen him angry. At most, he would be exasperated or annoyed. 

He burrowed under the covers. He could only shiver in fear for a full minute. Nagito was glaring at him. He could feel it as if it was a brand on his skin. “Say it to my face. I’m going to break your toes if you keep me waiting” he said as he grabbed his ankle. “I said ‘I didn’t do anything to you’” he screamed. Nagito let go of his ankle and said “Only a hopeless waste of space like you could actually say something like that and actually mean it. I’m a bit surprised”. He then chuckled to himself. When the laughter faded, there was an oppressive silence. “I did say I could accept anything from you if it made me a stepping stone for your hope. Thinking about it now makes me want to laugh and drown in my own vomit” he said softly as he ran his hand along Kazuichi’s sides through the covers. “Forgive me already!” Kazuichi huffed when he calmed down. Nagito stopped and gave a sigh. He said “I’m going to punish you now. We both know you deserve this”. Kazuichi didn’t fight back as Nagito slowly pulled the covers off of him.

Exposed, Kazuichi had resigned himself to whatever Nagito was going to do. Nagito reached for the zipper to his jumpsuit. Kazuichi whimpered as he was stripped back down to his underwear in front of him. “Flip over on your stomach. Be helpful for once” he commanded with a voice still dripping with malice and scorn. Kazuichi did it slowly. He looked over his shoulder to see what his captor was going to do. Nagito then slowly disrobed with a smile on his face. He took off his jacket and shirt and let them drop on the floor. He reached for the zipper of his pants and a small whimper from Kazuichi stopped him in place. Kazuichi tried to cover up his mouth with his hands, but it was too late. A shiver ran down his spine and tears pricked at his eyes again. “The way you move is like a small animal” Nagito said with wonder as he ran a finger lightly over his spine. Kazuichi’s back arched on its own. “No matter how cute you think you are, it’s time. I am going to enjoy this” he whispered as he took off his pants.

Licking his lips, Nagito gripped Kazuichi by the hips. That made him cry out in pain. “Oh? Who is the top between you and Fuyuhiko? I can see him losing his control and assaulting you. Or did you use your size to pin him down?” he asked. Kazuichi said “I don’t remember. Hajime was the one I woke up with”. Nagito dug his nails further into the skin and Kazuichi hissed. “You two used a worthless piece of trash like him!? I was almost feeling sorry because of how docile you were being. I’m going to be as rough as possible now!” he said as anger seeped into his voice. There was no hesitation as Nagito forced Kazuichi’s face down into the sheets. The mechanic could feel something hot and hard press against his underwear. Nagito was humming out loud as he grinded himself against his captive. Kazuichi covered his face so that he did not have to look at the insane boy using him as a toy. His cheeks burned with embarrassment. It did not help that his hips were screaming at him as blood oozed to the surface of his skin.

After a few minutes of being thrusted against, he felt Nagito pick up the pace. Kazuichi just held his breath and waited. When he felt the wetness splatter against his underwear, he finally let out the breath. It was finally over in his mind. “Dammit! These were my favorite boxer briefs. What did they do?” he groaned as he slammed his fist into the bed. Nagito was panting and said “If it bothers you so much, I can take them off next time”. Kazuichi shook his head quickly. “It’s fine. If it happens it happens! I get it! I’m a guy too! Don’t worry about me” he blathered. Nagito smirked and said “Thank you for the consideration. I really feel refreshed, but this isn’t all I’m doing to get my revenge”. He forced Kazuichi on his back and straddled him. Nagito leaned back to pull down Kazuichi’s underwear, letting his dick and balls flop out in the open air. Nagito then sighed in disappointment as he slid down to Kazuichi’s crotch. 

Nagito smiled at him and said “Get hard or I’ll make it hard”. Kazuichi whimpered. “Hell no! How the hell am I supposed to do that for you!? I like Miss Sonia.” he snapped. Something flashed in the eyes of the pale boy between his legs. With a slight tilt of his head, he said “I don’t think you are in a position to say something like that. If your hope is that your love for her will save you, I’ll break it for you”. He then smirked as he let his head drop in his crotch and put Kazuichi’s dick in his mouth. Kazuichi hissed as his back arched again. He was way too sore to enjoy a blowjob at the moment. ‘I don’t even want one from this freak!’ he screamed in his head. Nagito looked up and saw the turmoil in his face. He then rested two fingers at Kazuichi’s asshole. “No! Listen to me, I-” was all he got out before Nagito began fingering him. He clutched at his hair and tugged on it to keep from screaming. Once again, he was just a plaything as Nagito played with him. It was impossible to keep from getting hard at that point. That was when Nagito gave him one last wet lick from the base to the head.


End file.
